


Sweetness

by JustAlexhia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Colemance, F/M, Fluff, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Smooching, The female character is barely described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlexhia/pseuds/JustAlexhia
Summary: “My bed sheets smells like you.”“Cole…”“But it’s not enough, I wanted…”A pause and a trembling breath near her ear.“I wanted to drown in your scent.”





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so they may be grammatical errors, I'm sorry!  
> I hope you'll enjoy the reading!

“My bed sheets smells like you.”

“Cole…”

“But it’s not enough, I wanted…”

A pause and a trembling breath near her ear.

“I wanted to drown in your scent.”

He buried his face between her raven hair and took another deep breath.

She shuddered, too many feelings and attentions all at once, her heart was beating too fast, like if it could come out from her chest in any moment.  
The boy was fidgeting under her and unable to stay still his hands were wandering on her body: her face, arms, belly, legs, it was so damn difficult for him to contain all those emotions, they were new form him and he wanted to enjoy every single shiver that ran through his body.  
His voice trembled while whispering words a brief incoherent phrases near the girl’s ear, who was also fussing sitting on the blonde’s legs, her hands were wandering on his arms, not sure where she should rest them, she really wanted to return his attentions but then, who knows what his reaction would have been?

“I want to kiss you.”

“That’s enough, Cole, you’re fidgeting too much.”

“Yes. And you too. Isn’t that wonderful? My words are caressing your body, getting through it, you are singing for me.”

For the umpteenth time she did not quite get what his words meant, but his voice was so soft and delicate, and shivers, with every words he sighed, once again crossed her body.  
She would have done anything for him if he kept doing so. Anything.  
The girl whimpered softly wrapping an arm around his neck and buried her hand among the boy’s straw colored locks; for some time she wondered how they could look so soft despite their neglect and if they actually were at the touch. And yes, they were as silky as they looked and her favorite part were the longer locks covering the boy’s blue eyes, she could have spent hours wrapping them around her fingers.

And for some reason Cole smelled like the places he visited during the day, only the most delicate and sweet scents impregnated his body, like if even his scent should transmit safety and tranquility to other. She, anyway, had noticed a persistent note of honey and lavender; maybe from the soap he used, or was it actually the smell of his skin?

“Only one kiss.”  
The words were so weak she feared the spirit had not heard her, but he emitted a happy whimper and leaned forward her face. In that moment his bangs were pinned away with a hairclip with a flower on it, leaving his blue eyes uncovered, so they could shine under the light of the dying sun coming from the window. It had become a habit now, since she had made a comment about how beautiful his eyes looked. Cole thought he would have made her happy doing so, and sure, he did, but now looking at him was just too hard, his eyes were so deep and expressive, meeting his eyes meant lose contact with reality.

“Only one kiss.”

He whispered the words on her lips.  
She hesitated only for one moment longer. It was quite amusing looking at him fidgeting in wait, he blinked several times, left ajar his lips and then closed them emitting little impatient sighs. She wanted to make him wait just a bit longer, when he would have started calling out her name, pouting and to press his forehead against hers, just like kittens do. Adorable.

Her lips wafted over the blonde’s ones for few moments, barely touching them. It was hardly an actual kiss and it made Cole huff impatiently as he increasing the hold around her body. The act made her laugh happily.  
Now, that was enough teasing, she wanted that kiss as much as he wanted, she would have gladly She would have gladly pressed her lips against his and remain frozen in that moment forever, that way they could stay together and all the worries for the future would disappear.  
Again, she pressed her lips against his, and this time the touch was the kiss they both so wanted. She cocked her head and moaned happily, when the kiss deepened. Cole placed a hand on her cheek, the other one still around her waist, and only in that moment she realized she was now facing him, still sitting on his lap. He tasted like honey cakes.

Kisses were never easy. She wanted to smooch him, but also bite, and touch here and there and hold him. And all the emotions wriggling inside of her and all around both of them, they sometimes were too much to bare, but at the same time, they could not help but seek for more.  
Kissed could be hard sometimes, but they were always beautiful. Every time more.

She was the first to interrupt the kiss; Cole moved his face towards her unwilling to break the kiss yet, so she was forced to move forcing her to bend her back to get him off.   
That his being so clingy and almost never satiated of the affection he received did nothing but feed her desire to hold him to her chest and never let him go. He probably would have allowed it, the spirit turned human liked resting on her chest and listen to the beat of her heart, he once told her it singed a lullaby for him easing his sleep. The morning after was always sad to have to let him go. It was so hard let him go.  
For the rest of the day, poignant feelings would accompany her, making her heart skip beats and her stomach turn in pleasing grips, while she waited for their next encounter.

Cole placed a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering her name more and more times before putting together a coherent phrase.

“Your eyebrows look weird when we kiss. You almost look angry. Are you?”

She shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

“You were looking at me? Cole, you should close your eyes next time.”

“Why?”

“Because…you can focus more on all the rest, there are more enjoyable things than looking at my eyebrows.”

“Yes. If…if I close my eyes, how can I see the moment you lose yourself and then find you again in me?”

It was a blow to the heart. She gasped a couple of times, her face was getting more and more hotter; no, all his being was in flames, her body as much as they’re soul were affected by the spirit’s words.  
She emitted a trembling breath, hugging him tightly. She had to hold on to him because she was damn sure she was about to melt.

“You can to whatever you want if you kiss me again.”

Who was she to not let him feel things in his wonderful special way, after all?

“It was only a kiss.”

“Cole!”

He laughed happily but she did not have to repeat herself. He pressed his lips against hers with ardour. This time she left her eyes barely open to look at him, and Cole had actually closed his eyes this time. She sighed on his lips and pressed her body against his to feel him as much as possible.   
This time was he who interrupted the kiss. Pretty weird since he was always trying to make the contact last as long as possible. She looked at him, visibly confused but he just smiled. A pure ray of sunshine.

“It’s fine. It will take time, I still have many kisses to give you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extended Ending:
> 
> "Oh boi"  
> She sighed.
> 
> ************************  
> Thank you for making this far.  
> The lack of Colemance fanfiction these days bothered me so much I had to do something.  
> So here I am, my first work in the Dragon Age fandom, my first attempt traslating from italian to english.  
> Not my best work but I wrote it in a moment of inspiration, so it is worth it regardless.  
> Until next time!


End file.
